Legend of Lyoko: Battle of the Bands
by Ulrich-Stern3277
Summary: When the Pop Rock Progressives recruit Alex to play Keytar for them, Alex signs the band up for the Subdigital Battle of the Bands. Excited about this, they ready themselves for the big night.  Contains singing
1. The New Pop Rock Progressive

**A/N: I do not own Code Lyoko. It is property of Moonscoop, France3, and Canal J. I do own Alex though, he's me. Enjoy my latest installment of the Legend of Lyoko Series. Sorry there's no Lyoko trip. XANA stayed quiet during the duration of the story.**

The New Pop Rock Progressive

Alex walked into the gym one morning to find instruments sitting on the stage. He looked them over: there was a keyboard, drum kit, electric guitar, and the oddest one was a trombone. He went to his room and came back holding a long thin package he had received from his parents the previous day. After opening it he pulled out a long and thin canvas instrument case. He set it down and unzipped it. Inside was the one instrument he spent 3 years learning to play, the keytar. The one he used to play was white, this one was black.

_Mom and dad must really love me if they're sending me a brand new keytar. _Alex thought to himself as he plugged it into an available amp. He powered it up and started playing a few chords, then started jamming out to one of the few songs he knew. That's when Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Nicholas, and Jim walked in. Odd took one look at Alex, then at Jim. Thinking on his toes, the purple-clad blonde signaled Yumi and Ulrich over.

"Ok guys, I like the idea of Alex being a Pop Rock Progressive more than Jim being in the band. Who votes that we kick Jim and enlist Alex?" Odd said. Ulrich and Yumi's hands shot up. With that they went over to Jim and Ulrich said "Jim, pack up your trombone, Alex is replacing you in the Pop Rock Progressives." Jim picked up his case and left. That's when Alex finished his song and turned off his instrument.

Yumi was clapping "Nice skills Alex, you really know how to play whatever instrument that is." Alex set his keytar down saying, "It's a keytar Yumi, I was going to play it for the battle of the bands at the mall next week, but my old band broke up when I started attending school here." Yumi looked at him, "Well Alex, welcome to the Pop Rock Progressives. You've taken Jim's place."

Alex stood there in a combination of shock and joy "Thanks for telling me Yumi, I could kiss you right now."

Ulrich piped up "Not my girlfriend Alex. By the way, what was the name of your old band?"

"Check and Mate, we were writing a new song when my parents sent me here, they're 90 miles away from here and we broke up the band. I haven't talked to them since" Alex explained

Alex slipped his keytar back into its case "So you guys are willing to play with me in the battle of the bands next week?" he asked. His friends nodded. "Great" he said "I'll call my dad later tonight and see if he can send us some new equipment, this way we don't have to use the school's musical equipment.

The next morning when the Pop Rock Progressives came in for practice, they found Alex setting up some new equipment; including new amps, a new guitar for Odd, wireless headset mics, a synthesizer for Ulrich, and a new drum kit for Nicholas. Everyone seemed happy with what they saw but that's when Alex pulled out the finisher: A Pop Rock Progressives banner. The background was black; it had the band name written on it and a PRP on each side.

Ulrich and Yumi's jaws dropped and Odd and Nicholas just went up and set themselves up with their new gear. Odd's guitar was a purple striker Stratocaster flying V guitar, Nicholas sat behind a black Pearl™ trap set. After recovering from their shock, Ulrich and Yumi went to look things over. Ulrich's synth was silver and black. Yumi grabbed a headset mic, as did Alex, Odd, and Ulrich.

The week went by for the teenagers; they practiced their song which was a re-mix "The Island pt. 1. Dawn" by Pendulum, and it came along quite nicely. Alex and Ulrich split the keyboard part (Alex took the melody, and Ulrich took the harmony part.) Nicholas really got the hang of his part that required rapid drumming. Odd helped incorporate some electric guitar to give the song a PRP flare.


	2. Battle of the Bands

**A/N: To get the full effect of this chapter, please listen to "The Island pt. 1. Dawn" by Pendulum. and also to the remix version of it, as this version is a combination of both of them. Enjoy!**

Finally came the night for the Battle of the Bands at the mall. The Pop Rock Progressives were the last to take the stage and the crowd suddenly quieted down. Alex began his keytar part and Ulrich started up with the bass line and harmony. After the intro the song really started out.

**Ulrich S. and Odd D. (quiet and echoey)**

"What are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"As we go into the light!"

**Alex C.**

You arrive in the rising sun  
>The hidden passenger that I've been takin'<br>Close your eyes, let's forget again  
>As you drag me down, I will take you in<p>

**Odd and Ulrich**

What are you waiting for?

Just surrender here tonight

What are you waiting for?

As we head into the light

**Yumi I.**

When everything is said and done.

Two looking for answers, if only one

Turn my back, the edge has gone

Left with no reason, we come undone

_**Alex and Ulrich's big keytar/synth duet with drums in the background**_

**Alex (to Yumi)**

I am caught in your slow release

Seems like your traveler is eager to move me

My reflection will slowly fade

To another time, into my head escapes

**Odd and Ulrich**

What are you waiting for?

Just surrender here tonight!

What are you waiting for?

As we go towards the light!

**Alex and Yumi**

When everything is said and done.

Two looking for answers, if only one

Turn my back, the edge has gone

Left with no reason, we come undone

**Alex, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi (with Nicholas drumming away in the background)**

What are you waiting for?

Just surrender here tonight!

What are you waiting for?

As we go towards the light!

***The band ceases playing and listens to the deafening applause***


	3. Victory is Sweet

Alex and the others sat down at a table as the Master of Ceremonies read off the top bands of the night. The M.C. was the drummer for the Subdigitals, Chris Morales. In his hand were three envelopes. Chris cleared his throat and started talking.

"Excuse me, everyone please quiet down. Thank you, now tonight we saw nine amazing bands perform and the judges have made their decisions. Now please come up as I call your band name." He said "In 3rd place, from Kashiwa Academy; The Raging Hawks."

Three kids from Kashiwa Academy stood up and walked up to the stage. Their prize was a small trophy and a check for $1,500. Chris spoke up again "In second place, the theater boys from Kashiwa Academy." Four kids dressed like theater workers stood up and walked forward to receive their medium trophy and $2,000 check. "And finally, for all you bands who have been waiting so patiently, the winner of this year's battle of the bands contest and $3,000."

Chris opened the envelope and read it out loud "From Kadic Academy, The Pop Rock Progressives!" Alex and the rest of the band stood up and started hugging each other. After claiming the large trophy and their check for $3,000; the Pop Rock Progressives had photos taken and they packed their stuff into the trunk of Alex's parent's limo, and rode back to school.

After stashing their gear they parted ways. Yumi went home, Odd and Ulrich went back to their room, Nicholas went back to his room, and when Alex got back to his room, and his girlfriend Aelita and his roommate Jeremy were waiting there for him.

"How'd you guys do?" Aelita asked.

"First place, we beat two bands from Kashiwa." Alex said

Jeremy congratulated his roommate, Aelita kissed Alex and left the room and Alex got changed into his dark blue silk pajamas before laying down on his bed and falling asleep.


	4. A New Gig

A New Gig

Alex had just gotten back into his room from his shower when his phone rang; tightening the belt on his bathrobe he picked his cell phone off of the desk by Jeremy's computer. He connected the call and said "Hello?"

"Alex, it's Chris Morales, I have some news for the Pop Rock Progressives. Can you share this with them?" he asked

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Pack up your instruments and bring them down to the event center. You're opening for us tonight. Have a song ready to go. See you tonight buddy." *click*

Alex grabbed a music file off the desk and ran to Odd and Ulrich's room. He slid to a halt, and started banging on the door, and told Odd and Ulrich the news, then called Nicholas and Yumi, who came up a few minutes later.

"So, we're really opening for the Subdigitals tonight." Yumi asked

"Yep, Aelita was notified that she won't be opening tonight, she congratulated me via text message after I got the call from Chris, and now we need to head downtown, we're opening for a sold out concert, so we need the rehearsal time." Alex said.

His band mates agreed and followed him down to the locker area where their instruments and equipment were stored. After gathering it up they headed for the school gates, turned left and headed downtown. On the way they passed by Kashiwa Academy, where all the students that saw them gave them blank looks. These were ignored easily.

Down at the event center, Alex and his friends set up and went about rehearsing. Chris, Ben and Nico came in and listened, complimented the music, and rehearsal was over. The song was Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss.


	5. Showtime

Showtime

Alex looked out at the packed event center to see Jeremy, William, Aelita, and Chandler in the front row. Odd was holding an acoustic guitar, for the country feel. Ulrich had taken a few quick lessons to play a bass guitar. And Yumi and Alex hooked on their wireless mics. With that they took the stage and the crowd quickly fell silent.

Odd started the opening guitar part

**Alex**: She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
>She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget<br>We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
>But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind<br>Until' the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away her memory<br>Life is short but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength he had to get up off his knees<br>We found him with his face down in the pillow  
>With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"<br>And when we buried him beneath the willow  
>The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby<p>

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa<p>

Yumi: The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
>For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath<br>She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
>But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind<br>Until' the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away his memory<br>Life is short but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength she had to get up off her knees<br>We found her with her face down in the pillow  
>Clinging to his picture for dear life<br>We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
>While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby<p>

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa<br>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa<p>

The Pop Rock Progressives finished their set and left the stage so the Subdigitals could take the stage for Breakaway.

Alex packed up his stuff after the concert and Team Lyoko and Nicholas walked back to Kadic, split off and went to bed, Yumi went home.

"I wonder what you're going to play next." Jeremy said to Alex as they changed for bed.

"No idea Jeremy, but I guarantee that it will be awesome." Alex said as he got in his bed. Jeremy climbed in his, faced the wall, and fell asleep. Alex reached up and shut off the lights.


End file.
